


Йии-ха, ковбой!

by timid_owl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Lance is a dork, M/M, OR IS HE, Pining, keith is a sweet innocent child, well maybe not so innocent, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Узнав, что Кит из Техаса, Лэнс никак не может угомониться.Или три раза, когда Лэнс пытается шутить про Техас, и один, когда шутка попадает в яблочко.





	Йии-ха, ковбой!

**Попытка первая.**

_У каждого техасца имеется как минимум пять пар сапог: рабочие, домашние, сапоги для родео, парадные сапоги и сапоги для охоты_ © (1)

\- Чудесная шляпа, партнер! – Кит устал, Кит так устал, что даже презрительная гримаса стоит колоссальных усилий, на вербальный ответ ни слов, ни особого желания не остается.

Последние полчаса Кит стоит перед зеркалом и мужественно терпит ухищрения Корана, ежеминутно добавляющего все новые и новые детали к тому, что, по всей видимости, соответствует общепринятым стандартам галактических модников. Миссий под прикрытием Киту хватило еще с памятного визита на блошиный рынок, и вот, пожалуйста, все повторяется заново. Гадая, чем именно он успел провиниться перед Широ, что тот вдруг решил отвести роль подставного щёголя именно ему, Кит с сомнением оглядывает себя в зеркало. Неоновая шляпа празднично переливается загадочным узором, испещряющим широкие поля, подогнутые к верху спереди и плавно загибающиеся во внутрь сзади, создавая на шее подобие странного горба. Под шляпой, а также бесконечным количеством кислотного цвета шарфов, накидок и пончо, расшитого не то геометрическими узорами, не то инопланетными надписями, самого Кита почти не видно, но, к счастью, все это убранство успешно маскирует и паладинский доспех, и спрятанный в слоях тряпья баярд. Полноту картины завершает пара широких сапог с заточенным каблуком, отделанных поблескивающей золотом чешуей неведомого зверя.

\- Как по мне, так на лицо явная нехватка шпор! – столь же бодро продолжает Лэнс, и Кит мысленно не может не согласиться с тем, что от наряда абсурдно веет чем-то ковбойским.

\- Пять пар сапог – джентельменский набор уважающего себя техасца, так ведь? Никак не разберу, эти для родео или все же охоты? Или это пижамная версия? – упивается Лэнс, и Кит отчетливо ощущает зуд в сжатых кулаках, возможность выместить раздражение на чужой ухмыляющейся физиономии кажется все более и более привлекательной.

Вместо этого, Кит призывает на помощь всех космических богов и стойко терпит, пока Коран вернется из дебрей не то бортовой гримерки, не то своей личной гардеробной. Украдкой косясь на Лэнса из-под безразмерных поблескивающих полей, Кит видит, как тот задумчиво оглядывает окружающее их изобилие, пугающее буйством форм, цветов и фактур. Длинная узкая комната завалена плащами, головными уборами, побрякушками, фальшивыми ушами, хвостами и щупальцами, собранными, кажется, со всех концов вселенной.

В скудном голубоватом освещении, Киту вдруг начинает казаться, что глаза Лэнса переливаются каким-то особым, загадочным оттенком. «Как океан», думает Кит и сразу же одергивает себя. Сейчас не время, поунижаться перед самим собой он успеет и после.

В глубине комнаты что-то звонко рассыпается, секунду спустя что-то тяжелое глухо валится на пол, поднимая столп пыли, из которого тут же возникает Коран, гордо несущий охапку подозрительно яркого, бесформенного нечто. Кит готов отдраить весь замок, выслушать три наставительные речи от Широ и месяц тренироваться в спаринге с Лэнсом, лишь бы ему не пришлось напяливать еще и это. В глубине души, он, конечно, уже предчувствует полнейшее фиаско.

\- Не вешай нос, приятель, - Лэнс бессовестно наслаждается происходящим и напросился на примерку, судя по всему, исключительно, чтобы загнать Кита в могилу раньше, чем это сделает или Заркон, или Коранов маскарад, - Кантри стиль – тоже стиль. А нехватку вкуса можно компенсировать отличной бородой! Как тебе вон та? Он радостно тычет пальцем в один из манекенов, на лице которого распростерлось нечто редкостно хаотичное и столь же редкостно волосатое.

\- Святая Бальмера, это же посольские регалии Пту’рийцев! – возмущается Коран, бросая на Лэнса выразительный, исполненный укора взгляд – Редчайшие волокна фридекской шипучей ивы, тончайшая работа! И совершенно не сочетается с мулрийским стилем пятой династии.

Кит искренне сомневается, что к облачающим его с ног до головы штукам вообще применимо слово «одежда», куда уж там «стилю» и «династиям». Последний раз он чувствовал себя так неловко, когда в старшей школе Зои Виттекер подсунула ему в шкафчик валентинку. Или, некстати всплывает в мозгу, когда на первом курсе Гаррисона он случайно застукал Лэнса в туалетной кабинке с какой-то девчонкой. Ситуация вышла до нельзя нелепая, хоть ничего особо интимного он и не прервал, Киту все равно хотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше от недоуменного и злобного взгляда той девчонки. И в то же время, почему-то совершенно не было сил перестать пялиться на растрепанного, взмыленного Лэнса, ошарашено застегивающего молнию на форменной куртке и яростно сверкающего невыносимо синими глазами.

Тогда Кит растерялся и, конечно, нагрубил, и, разумеется, напомнил Лэнсу о дисциплине, и, дождавшись, пока девчонка обиженно уцокает накаблученными стройными ножками прочь из туалета, посоветовал держать в штанах все, что напрямую не относится к курсу пилотирования. Уже вернувшись к себе, Кит осознал, как сильно ему хотелось коснуться виднеющихся из-под не до конца застегнутой молнии ключиц, как сильно хотелось зарыться пальцами в растрепанные волосы, потянуть, погладить, попробовать на вкус.

От воспоминаний у Кита, кажется, краснеют уши и даже шея, и он благодарен, что абсурдное нагромождение шмотья скрывает и это. Пора завязывать, в конце концов, его первостепенная задача – надирать задницы захватчикам вселенной, а не торчать перед зеркалом на радость Лэнсу.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы закончили, - с надеждой обращается он к Корану – Я больше не выдержу.

\- Нельзя подобрать изысканный наряд за пять минут! – кажется, Коран уязвлен его апатичным отношением, - Паладин – это, прежде всего, рыцарь и джентльмен, и посему обязан располагать хотя бы элементарными преставлениями об элегантности и достоинстве! – Коран гордо подкручивает ус и явно собирается добавить что-то еще, но Лэнс не упускает возможности высказать и свое, крайне ценное, мнение.

\- А Кит у нас не джентльмен, Кит у нас ковбой, так ведь, старина? – Лэнс доверительно тычет его локтем в бок и нагло подмигивает, все ближе подводя Кита к точке невозврата. Кажется, он начинает отчетливо рычать, и Лэнс, поразмыслив, ретируется поближе к выходу.

\- Зачем же так злиться, дружище, хочешь, в знак примирения, я угощу тебя специальным альтийским барбекю? Кит уже открывает рот чтобы ответить, по какому именно назначению Лэнс может использовать упомянутое барбекю, но в спрятанном в глубинах наряда коммуникаторе голос Широ извещает о скором отлете, и Кит спешит убраться из гримерки, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства.

\- Главное помни, ты всегда можешь сразить их песенкой про дядюшку МакДоналда! (2) - радостно несется ему в след, и Кит решает для себя, что никогда больше он не потащит этого придурка на руках.

 

 

**Попытка вторая.**

_Только техасец с трехсот метров может отличить булыжник от броненосца_. ©

 

Помехи в коммуникаторе режут слух, Кит чертыхается, выводит льва в пикет и, наведя прицел, отправляет луч лазера прямо в несущийся на него вражеский корабль. Взрыв ярким пятном расцветает на фоне искрящегося далеко внизу льда, и Кит с облегчением замечает, что в его секторе галры, кажется, больше не осталось.

Воспользовавшись передышкой, Кит пытается наладить связь. После нескольких неудачных попыток он, наконец, слышит уставший, но явно довольный голос Широ:

\- Южный полюс под контролем, галра отступают.

\- У нас на континенте тоже все чисто, можно давать сигнал жителям планеты, пора им вернуться домой, - радостно рапортует Пидж.

\- Как думаете, нам полагается пир в честь победы? А то пообедать так и не успели, - слыша причитания Ханка, Кит невольно улыбается, понимая, что у них снова получилось.

\- Отличная работа, команда, судя по данным, последние галра спасаются бегством, - хвалит их Аллура, и черт, как же он сразу не заметил, что что-то тут не так.

\- Все в норме? Возвращаемся в замок? – говорит Широ, и в гомоне радостных выкриков Кит не слышит одного конкретного, нахального, всезаполняющего голоса.

\- МакЛейн? – зовет он в коммуникатор – Эй, кто-нибудь слышит Лэнса?

В заполняющей частоту тишине, Кит вбивает координаты в бортовой компьютер и думает, что лучше бы этому кретину оказаться живым, или он собственноручно достанет его с того света и прикончит повторно.

 

***

 

Планета, с которой им пришлось выгонять галру в этот раз, представляет собой один сплошной континент, покрытый высоченными скалистыми вулканами с одного полюса, ледниками с другого, и залитый огромным океаном прямо в центре, из-за чего всё вместе из космоса походит на большой, странно украшенный пончик.

В силу специфики Синего Льва, Лэнс, разумеется, отправился разбираться с военной базой, которую галра установили где-то посреди океана. Пролетая над дымящимися останками, Кит со странным удовлетворением отмечает, что с задачей Лэнс справился на отлично. Только вот сигнал чужого льва поймать никак не удается, Кит стискивает зубы и мысленно просит Красного искать лучше, быстрее. Он не может опоздать.

Сигнал неожиданно возникает у одного из прибрежных архипелагов, Кит снижается, лавирует от острова к острову, пока у одного из скалистых берегов не ловит знакомый синий отблеск. Островок, как назло, покрыт бурной сельвой, сверху ничего не разглядеть, и Кит сажает льва на пляже, рядом с Синим. Внутри корабля Лэнса, само собой, не обнаруживается, зато в густой листве тропического леса, тянущегося от пляжа в глубь острова, отчетливо виднеются сломанные ветки, словно кто-то полез в самую чащу. Не раздумывая, Кит отправляется по следу и пару метров спустя замечает в листве прожжённые дыры, словно выжженные лазером. Или чьим-то баярдом. И почему ему вечно надо так вляпаться?

Кит пробирается сквозь лианы и папоротник, когда где-то совсем рядом раздается характерный для бластера шипящий выстрел. Кит кидается на звук, ветви хлещут по шлему, пару раз по ногам больно бьет не то корень, не то чья-то лапа, как вдруг дебри расступаются, редеют, открывая небольшую, словно заговоренную, поляну, лишенную деревьев и усеянную огромными, в человечкий рост, валунами – возможно, оставшимися в наследство от древних цивилизаций.

Прямо перед Китом, внушительных размеров галра стреляет из бластера в Лэнса, фиолетовый луч проносится в паре миллиметров и Лэнс, заметно припадая на левую ногу, успевает нырнуть за ближайший валун до того, как следующая вспышка оставляет обугленную дыру там, где он только что находился.

\- Лэнс! – Кит выскакивает из зарослей, активируя баярд и толком не задумываясь о конкретных тактических маневрах.

Оказывается, реакция у галры что надо, и отражать мечом световые выстрелы получается с трудом. Кит укрывается за стволами, окружающими пустошь, и пытается отдышаться.

\- Кит, приятель! – доносится до него из-за валуна – Не хочется тебя расстраивать, - Лэнсу приходится сделать паузу, слова даются ему с трудом – Но кажется, Хьюстон, у нас проблемы. (3)

Галра начинает по дуге обходить пустошь, подбираясь к укрытию Лэнса, но при этом и с зарослей не сводит взгляда так, что нельзя и высунуться, не рискуя получить заряд прямо в лоб.

\- Когда выберемся, – громко говорит Кит, пытаясь сконцентрировать внимание галры на себе, - Никаких больше техасских шуточек!

Галра жмет на курок, заряд прожигает ствол почти насквозь и второго такого залпа дерево явно не переживет. Кит кидается в сторону, кувыркнувшись, успевает достать нож, метнуть его до того, как раздастся следующий выстрел, и бросается за ближайший куст. Сквозь листву видно, как галра ловит нож – и когда только научились? – ехидно скалится и, явно наслаждаясь собственным величием, снова вскидывает бластер, целясь точно в Кита.

Единственная его ошибка в том, что в это время он совершенно забывает про Лэнса, и это упущение стоит ему дыры, которую прожигает у него в плече синяя вспышка. Галра падает, успев при этом недоуменно взглянуть на чужой нож, все еще зажатый в его руке, будто впервые обратив внимание на его вид.

Лэнс шумно вываливается из-за валуна, и Кит спешит помочь ему подняться.

\- Только если скажешь, что в жизни никогда не бывал на родео, - тихо шепчет Лэнс прямо ему в ухо, кожу моментально обжигает чужим дыханием, от адреналина возбуждение разгорается сразу же, даже в кончиках пальцев начинает покалывать.

Но Лэнс тут же шипит, случайно опираясь на больную ногу, красочно ругается, больно сжимая Киту плечо, и расстановку приоритетов приходится пересмотреть.

\- Почему нельзя хоть одно задание отработать, не угодив в медпад? – спрашивает Кит скорее у мироздания в целом, таща Лэнса на собственной спине обратно ко львам.

\- Не все же тренировались на базе 52, некоторым из нас основы приходится осваивать по ходу, так сказать, дела, - Лэнс вольготно висит на Ките и его в жизни, судя по всему, устраивает абсолютно все.

\- Это в Неваде, идиот, - отвечает Кит, пытаясь пристроить ношу поудобнее и получая острым коленом прямо в ребро.

\- Эй, поаккуратней, не мешок кристаллов тащишь. О, смотри, вон там, похоже на броненосца?

\- Это камень, придурок.

\- У камня уши и хвост, кретин!

\- У тебя галлюцинации, недоумок, камень как камень, - на всякий случай, Кит начинает пробираться сквозь чащу с удвоенным рвением, мало ли, что еще Лэнсу начнет мерещиться.

\- Ну, может тебе и виднее, - голос Лэнса становится тише и Кит чувствует, как тот поудобнее устраивается у него на спине, зевает, пристраивает голову на плече, дышит Киту куда-то в шею – Ты же у нас специалист по броненосцам.

Спустя какое-то время из-за спины доносится сладкое посапывание и Киту остается только крепче сжать пальцы на чужих ногах и надеяться, что в следующий раз Широ благоразумно решит не подпускать Лэнса ко льву.

 

 

**Попытка третья**.

_В Техасе, самая горячая девчонка та, у которой самая большая тачка_. ©

За ужином он, в который раз, оказывается в дальнем конце стола. Это повторяется все чаще и чаще, и Кит даже не может их в этом винить. Когда подсознательно считаешь, что твой друг вот-вот обрастет фиолетовым мехом и махнет узурпировать чью-нибудь галактику, волей-неволей начинаешь сторониться его за едой. Да и не только за едой. Кто бы мог подумать, что он так привыкнет быть частью чего-то куда более значимого, что чье-то одобрение станет для него таким ценным и желанным. Он снова оказался аутсайдером, пусть и отчасти, и это, почему-то, кажется жутко несправедливым после того, как его приняли в команду, считай, в семью. А теперь вот оправили на скамейку штрафников.

Поток мрачных мыслей прекращается, когда рядом шумно плюхается Лэнс и, засучив рукава, остервенело принимается накладывать себе в тарелку зеленую массу, рецепт которой Ханк вычитал в модной кулинарной книжке, подаренной ему благодарными жителями одной спасенной ими планеты.

Вид сметающего еду Лэнса завораживает своей стихийностью и, засмотревшись, Кит упускает момент, когда Лэнс стягивает ярко-малиновую тарталетку с его тарелки.

\- Не зевай, Элли! Пристегните ремни, надвигается ураган! – победно оповещает Лэнс и набрасывается на завоеванные трофеи.

\- Элли из Канзаса, а не из Техаса - бурчит Кит, стараясь скрыть смущение. Зачем он вообще притащился?

\- А это не одно и то же? Я думал, с вашей манией величия вы вообще других штатов не знаете. (4)

\- У меня вот ощущение, что других штатов здесь не знаешь только ты, - отвечает Кит, начиная с тоской вспоминать исполненное спокойствием одиночество.

\- А мне и незачем, гринго, я-то с Дайкири (5), - взгляд Лэнса на мгновение подёргивает мечтательной дымкой, он трясет головой, будто сгоняя наваждение, и наливает в бокал густо пахнущий медом серебристый сок.

Пару минут Кит наслаждается тишиной, пока случайно не ловит взгляд Аллуры с противоположного конца, и не замечает, как резко принцесса отводит глаза. Едва забытое было чувство горечи с новой силой сжимает сердце.

\- Может, ты вообще мормон! – раздается за спиной, и Кит оборачивается, давясь ужином, который из без того являет собой довольно неординарный пример творчества Ханка.

Кит удивленно таращится на спокойно жующего Лэнса, обводит сидящих за столом друзей взглядом в поиске поддержки, но Пидж, блеснув очками, без слов дает понять, насколько именно её волнует их очередная перепалка, Ханк слишком занят поглощением пищи, Широ слишком занят созерцанием Аллуры, а та, в свою очередь, предпочитает игнорировать его, Кита, существование. Лэнс, тем временем, пару раз громко чавкает, напоминая о себе, и требовательно пялится на Кита.

\- Мормоны в Юте, Лэнс! – сообщает он наконец.

\- А кто вас разберет, ребята, вы вообще умеете удивлять! Один футбол чего стоит! (6) Вы и девчонок, поди, по размеру тачки подбираете, м? Нет пикапа – нет кольца на пальце. Вот у тебя, дружище, наверняка ведь был пикап? – не прекращая тараторит Лэнс, и в подкрепление своих слов отправляет в рот увесистый кусок ханковской стряпни.

\- Альфорова Борода, прекращай нести чушь и ешь молча! – Кит решает, что лучшей стратегией будет не замечать раздражитель и вперивается взглядом в тарелку.

\- Нельзя, друг мой, недооценивать уроки, которые нам преподносит история! - увлеченно продолжает распинаться Лэнс.

Боковым зрением Кит чувствует, как он ожидающе сверлит его взглядом, намекая, что раз уж он ввязался во все это, то обязан теперь отыграть свою часть. Делая глубокий вздох, Кит в который раз напоминает себе, что нельзя так легко идти у кого-то на поводу просто потому, что, быть может, выпадет шанс урвать немного чужого внимания, а может, если очень повезет, даже улыбки.

\- И какой же урок преподносит нам история в этот раз? – закатывая глаза сдается Кит.

\- Уфок ф фом, - начинает Лэнс, успевший запихать в рот пару-другую невесть откуда добытых пирожных, - Фто невя доерять техаффам, - громко сглотнув, Лэнс продолжает – Да, определенно, вы, техасцы, совсем с головой не дружите, с вами надо ухо в остро держать!

Что ж, прекрасно, то-то ему так легко жилось в команде, так теперь еще и это. Тот факт, что именно Лэнса не устраивает ни одна из его родин, почему-то, совсем не удивляет, но легче от этого не становится.

\- Значит, это упрощает тебе задачу, а? – Кит чувствует, что говорит слишком громко, но поделать с этим ничего не может, сдержать так по-детски выплескивающуюся обиду никак не выходит – Можно следить за техасцем и за галра одновременно, как же тебе повезло, два чудика в одном флаконе!

Кит осознает, что за столом стало тихо, он не решается оглянуться, не хочет ловить на себе взгляды, полные удивления или, того хуже, сочувствия. Поэтому он продолжает смотреть исключительно на Лэнса. Тот же, в свою очередь, не выглядит ни ошарашенным, ни испуганным, и уж явно не источает ни грамма сочувствия, невозмутимо целясь скомканной салфеткой Киту в бокал.

\- А причем здесь галра? Они, как раз, ребята вполне предсказуемые –бей, стреляй, хватай – все просто, понятно, никаких претензий. Другое дело – техасцы, - салфетка пролетает мимо, и Лэнс, разочарованно цокнув, начинает комкать еще одну, готовясь, очевидно, к новому броску – С вами поди пойми, толи вы на быке собираетесь прокатиться, толи забахать кантри балладу. Абсолютно вы, ковбои, чокнутые, куда там галре.

Лэнс снова пуляет салфетку и на этот раз она летит точнехонько Киту в нос. Он рассеяно щурится, а Лэнс поднимает взгляд и, глядя на Кита своими дурацкими синими глазами, вдруг так чисто и искренне улыбается, что Кит окончательно теряется. Не замечая, что разговоры за столом уже давно вернулись на круги своя, он, сам не зная почему, ухмыляется в ответ и готовится взять реванш и стащить у Лэнса из тарелки последнее пирожное.

Мысли о галра надолго отходят на второй план.

 

 

**Попытка последняя**.

 

_Техасцу, как и любому нормальному человеку, известны четыре времени года: лето, жаркое лето, помогите-на-мне-плавится-кожа лето и сезон охоты._ ©

 

Находиться в замке становится все более и более невыносимо, система жизнеобеспечения барахлит уже второй день, в замке становится душно и, вместе с этим, почему-то отвратительно влажно, жара нарастает с каждым часом и уже даже Широ отменил ежедневную тренировку, так как один поход до общего зала выжимает из них больше пота, чем вся программа упражнений.

Кит даже не пытается добраться до бассейна, зная, что если вода в нем еще не закипела от жары, то места там наверняка не осталось из-за сбежавшихся к прохладе обитателей замка. И, разумеется, там повсюду Лэнс. Полуодетый, горячий Лэнс, поднимающий столпы брызг, изящно и без видимых усилий переплывающий бассейн снова и снова. Лэнс, по шее которого мучительно медленно катятся капельки воды, скапливаются у ключиц, стекают дальше, на грудь, подтянутый живот…

Кит страдальчески стонет и звездочкой раскидывается на полу одного из залов, где ему повезло найти прохладное местечко у огромного, во всю стену, иллюминатора. От жары, кажется, плавятся даже мысли, за ними невозможно уследить, они лениво перетекают из одной причудливой идеи в другую, и повлиять на их метаморфозы Кит не в силах.

Последнее время, мысли все чаще и чаще собираются в лэнсообразную форму, гоняя по телу удушливые волны нелепого, ненужного желания, от которого в жар бросает с двойной силой. Копящееся в теле напряжение никак не сбросить, по их комнатам постоянно шастают Коран и Ханк, отчаянно пытающиеся вернуть систему вентиляции в норму, так что о спасительных минутах удовлетворения собственных потребностей остается только мечтать.

Кит закрывает глаза и решает досчитать до десяти, как учил Широ, а затем взять себя в руки и заглянуть в ангар к Красному. На «пяти» до него доносятся едва различимые шлепающие звуки, будто кто-то непринужденно шагает босыми ногами по мраморному полу. Постепенно приближаясь, звуки замолкают на «восьми» в непосредственной близости от Кита. «Пожалуйста, пусть я буду неправ», думает он перед тем, как открыть глаза.

Довольное лицо Лэнса нависает прямо над ним, с еще не обсохших волос срываются капли, звонко шлепаясь на пол.

\- А как же знаменитое техасское лето? Я думал, у ковбоев в крови иммунитет даже к адскому пламени? – Лэнс неверяще округляет глаза, изображая высшую степень удивления.

\- У тех из нас, кто не готовится поступать ночи на пролет, - монотонно отвечает Кит. Может, если не выказывать эмоций, Лэнс свалит побыстрее.

\- А ты у нас, значит, зубрила? – довольно хмыкает Лэнс и садится ровно там же, где стоял, по-турецки скрещивая ноги, - Кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе столько скрытых талантов!

Слегка повернув голову в бок, Кит удостаивается зрелища длинных крепких ног и ладных бедер, виднеющихся из-под задравшихся шорт. Кит пытается сглотнуть, но горло вдруг болезненно пересыхает, даже вздохнуть удается с трудом. Просто прекрасно!

После пары мучительных мгновений, способность управлять собственным телом возвращается, Кит резко садится и протирает руками полыхающее лицо.

\- Ты знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, от нас двоих тут станет слишком жарко, - то, как глупо звучат эти слова Кит понимает, только когда лицо Лэнса расплывается в наглой усмешке.

\- Так пойди поплавай, - Лэнс наклоняется ближе, синие глаза сверкают, не предвещая ничего хорошего – Ах неееет, погодиите, - на распев тянет он – Вы же там все слишком гордые, чтобы делить бассейн с простыми смертными, так? - Лэнс ухмыляется, хлопает его по плечу и почему-то не убирает руку – Гордость до добра не доводит, партнер!

Глаза Лэнса смеются, и эта синева обволакивает, утягивает Кита с головой, её слишком много, всего Лэнса слишком много, его запаха, чистого, остро оседающего, кажется, у Кита напрямую в мозгу, тепла, струящегося от кожи, пальцев на плече, почему-то охрипшего голоса, растрепанных волос. Интересно, на ощупь они такие же мягкие, как и на вид?

Кит словно со стороны слышит, как сбивается дыхание Лэнса, когда чужая ладонь ложится ему на затылок, пальцы слегка зарываются во влажные пряди, перебирают, гладят, Заркон побери, как же приятно. Кит внезапно замирает, осознавая всю неправильность момента, отдергивает руку и, не глядя на Лэнса, снова порывается встать, как вдруг до него доносится звук чужого голоса.

\- Что, струсил, ковбой? – Лэнс смотрит с вызовом, из взгляда пропало веселье, уступив место выражению, которое Киту тяжело прочесть. Это что, досада?

Кит видит, что Лэнс до побелевших костяшек сжимает в пальцах ткань шорт, кривит губы в странном подобии усмешки и, думает Кит, если ему все равно вмажут, какой смысл сдерживаться? Он наваливается на Лэнса, валит, прижимая к полу, ловит ртом его губы, жадно впитывает чужой вкус, чужую дрожь, дурея от этого с каждой секундой все больше, проводит рукой по предплечьям, бокам, проходясь по голой коже грубой тканью перчаток, всего этого мало, ему нужно еще, прямо сейчас. Лэнс протяжно стонет ему в рот, обнимает за шею, притягивая ближе, и Кит отстраняется, будто его прошибло током. Лэнс под ним смотрит шальными глазами, едва фокусируя взгляд, прямо как тогда, в злосчастной кабинке в Гаррисоне. Да что же он творит!

\- Прости! Прости, слушай, я, -

\- Коганэ, - перебивает его Лэнс, приподнимаясь на локтях, - если ты сейчас скажешь, что не хотел, я тебе врежу. И не посмотрю, что ты в рукопашной царь и бог, так что подумай хорошенько.

С подумать, как раз, у Кита последнее время очевидные трудности, так что он молча кивает, поднимается, и, уставившись прямо перед собой, стремительно ныряет в ведущий прочь из зала коридор.

\- Да твою же мать, Кит! - доносится до него и, кажется, Кит слышит, как голова Лэнса с глухим стуком ударяется об пол.

 

***

 

Утопая в духоте, Кит сидит на своей кровати, утирает с глаз пот и возвращается к полировке ножа с таким рвением, будто судьба вселенной зависит именно от этого. Нож блестит, рукоять слабо мерцает фиолетовым и уже, пожалуй, с минут двадцать, как с лезвия сошла последняя зазубрина, но таких мелочей Кит предпочитает не замечать.

Громкая возня у входа в комнату заставляет его оторваться от своего занятия и неохотно направиться к двери. На пороге ожидаемо обнаруживается Лэнс, Кит замечает, что тот успел одеться, но больше ничего заметить не выходит, так как скулу резко сводит от боли, когда чужой кулак смачно впечатывается ему в лицо. Кит рефлекторно порывается ответить, но понимает, что заслужил, и что Лэнс имеет полное право съездить ему по лицу еще пару раз.

\- А я ведь предупреждал, идиот ты эдакий, - Лэнс толкает его в глубь комнаты, заходит сам и дверь за ним задвигается с лаконичным «вжих».

\- Давай так, старина, - начинает Лэнс, медленно, но крайне уверенно напирая на Кита, пока тот не оказывается зажатым между стеной и пылающим жаждой возмездия Лэнсом – Ты сейчас раз и навсегда определяешься, чего именно ты хочешь от жизни в целом и от меня в частности, окей? – впервые с момента их самой первой встречи Кит слышит, как в речи Лэнса прорезается акцент.

\- Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, - Кит лихорадочно пытается представить, что на его месте сделал бы Широ, - Это вышло…Просто вышло, это не было насмешкой, или…

\- Насмешкой, приятель, были все те разы, что ты гордо не замечал. О, конечно, грузовой пилот вечно мечется под ногами, какая досада! Куда же великому ковбою снизойти до участия! Одно слово, Кит, может два, в порыве щедрости! Одно проклятое «не интересен», Коганэ, и я отстал, нет меня, исчезаю из твоей жизни! Так нет же, ты, лопаясь от напыщенности, не мог снизойти и до этого, а теперь вдруг оказывается, что не так уж и не интересен, ха?

Из льющегося на него потока слов, Киту с трудом удается вычленить отдельные элементы. Но целиком картинка так и не собирается, в голове снова звеняще пусто, Лэнс снова пугающе близко, воздух, и без того душный, раскаляется настолько, что невозможно дышать.

\- Лэнс, я совсем тебя не понимаю, если хочешь бить – бей, имеешь право, но давай без всего этого, – Кит говорит тихо, стараясь как можно уверенней смотреть Лэнсу в глаза.

Тот наклоняется ближе, совсем близко, Кит даже различает на смуглой коже едва заметные веснушки.

\- Квизнак побери, - Лэнс почему-то шепчет, но и этот шепот эхом отдается у Кита в ушах, - Засунь в задницу свою техасскую гордость. Я ведь здесь, вот он я, Кит.

От собственного имени выдержка трещит по швам, Кит до сих пор не уверен, правильно ли он все понял. Он медленно тянется к Лэнсу, кладет руку на плечо, которое не так уж и прикрывает растянутый ворот, и пальцы задевают горячую кожу.

\- Лэнс? – зовет он, и Лэнс не отстраняется, не стремится оказаться подальше, не отталкивает. И, наверное, никогда не хотел оттолкнуть.

От внезапного осознания по позвоночнику словно пускают электрический разряд, Кит тянет Лэнса к себе, целует, губы, шею, плечи, неужели можно, неужели, всегда было можно?

Кит изворачивается, в пару движений меняет их местами и теперь к стене оказывается прижат Лэнс, он рвано дышит, тянет Кита за волосы и глухо стонет, когда руки Кита забираются под футболку. Киту нечем дышать, ощущений оказывается слишком много, а вот опыта, как назло, маловато, он отрывается от чужих губ, затравленно дышит Лэнсу в шею и, не удержавшись, проводит языком, слегка прикусывает кожу. Лэнс тяжело выдыхает, прижимается теснее, его стояк отчетливо упирается в бедро.

\- Чего ж ты ждал, ковбой? - шепчет на ухо Лэнс, слегка толкаясь бедрами вперед.

Кит обводит пальцами ширинку, надавливает, сжимает, и чувствует, как явственно Лэнса начинает трясти. А может, трясет самого Кита, разобраться сложно, еще сложнее замедлиться, остановиться, заглянуть Лэнсу в глаза, такие синие, такие бездонные, и абсолютно, полностью сосредоточенные на нем, с придыханием спросить: «Можно?»

\- Больше дела, меньше слов, Коганэ. Снова пойдешь на попятную – выкину в космос, - Лэнс ухмыляется, но в этой новой ухмылке нет ни напора, ни вызова, только нежность и тепло, которые Кит так не привык видеть в людях.

Он коленом разводит длинные ноги, тянет молнию на джинсах вниз и мстительно добавив «Силенок не хватит», оттягивает резинку белья, проводит по головке, размазывая смазку, проходится по уздечке, замирает, когда слышит сдавленный стон. Он видит, что Лэнс, запрокинув голову, жмурится и с силой прикусывает тыльную сторону ладони. Кит ловит его взгляд, тянется к нему, заставляет убрать руку, гладит по щеке и не может насмотреться. Лэнс кусает губы, касается чужих брюк, расстегивает, стягивает с силой, Кит чувствует обжигающее прикосновение чужих пальцев, а дальше все смешивается, закручивается, чужим дыханием, губами на шее, собственным удовольствием, которым накрывает внезапно и с такой силой, что на глазах выступают слезы.

Он держится за Лэнса, как за спасительный круг, тот, кажется, тоже не может отдышаться, только целует в лоб и прижимается теснее. В руке липко, Кит понимает, что взмок насквозь, и все же, так правильно и спокойно он не чувствовал себя еще ни разу в жизни.

\- Теперь-то мы закончили с техасскими шуточками, да? – просто, чтобы убедиться, спрашивает он, проводя носом по плечу Лэнса, вдыхая новые нотки, привыкая, осознавая.

\- Конечно, одинокая моя звездочка (7), - фыркает над ухом Лэнс, - Конечно.

 

 

_Примечания_

1\. Здесь и далее: вольный перевод отрывков из познавательного сборника «Ты знаешь, что ты из Техаса, если…», с которым можно ознакомиться по ссылоче http://www.ebaumsworld.com/jokes/you-know-youre-from-texas-when/80546103/

2\. Имеется в виду детская песенка Old McDonald had a farm

3\. Хьюстон – столица штата Техас, в которой находится координационный центр информации НАСА

4\. В Штатах техасцы известны непомерной манией величия и непрошибаемой гордостью.

5\. Поселение на Кубе.

6\. Американский футбол пользуется в Техасе дикой, почти сакральной, популярностью

7\. «Штат одинокой звезды» - полюбовное название Техаса, обусловленное флагом с одной звездой 


End file.
